XMen : James Ace does not want!
by KyoyaCloud
Summary: D My first semi-Yaoi story. If you don't like Yaoi, don't read, simplez? anyway. It's got Swearing, Sexual Themes and stuff like that.


This is a one-shot story xD First semi-Yaoi story too. hope you enjoy, I'll make worse ones when I can xDDDD

* * *

A alarm clock rang. And rang. And rang. A tired groan was then heard as a long slim hand stuck out of a blue-grey thick blanket and patted the air for a moment.  
"...where the hell is it..." A voice groaned annoyed wincing as his hand smacked the oak bedside table beside the bed and patted the table as the constant beeping of the alarm clock before slamming his hand down on the small square alarm clock, trying to disable the alarm. It kept ringing.  
"Piece... of... shit!" The voice hissed grabbing the alarm clock and flung it across the room. It hit off the dark blue wall and finally ceased beeping.  
"Ugh... stupid alarm..." The male voice groaned. His voice was thick, tired and annoyed. The hand that had flung the clock across the room, moved back down and yanked the blanket off. A flock of blue hair sprawled out on the pillow moved as the figure turned his head, sighing.  
"Ugh...I'm up...I'm up..." The blue haired teen whined, sitting up, pushing the blue hair out of his face, showing a broad face, with slightly high cheekhones, his long blue hair shadowing his ice blue eyes.  
"...what's for breakfast..." The teen said sleepily as he climbed out of the bed, rubbing at his bare chest, yawning as he hitched up his blue, worn and torn jeans that had been twisted in a awkward position since he couldn't have been arsed to get out of them last night. The blue haired teen continue to fix his jeans as he closed his eyes walking forward, half asleep. His broad pale chest rose slightly as he breathed, showing fine muscles weaving over his stomach.  
"Mmm....kitchen's this way..." The teen murmured tranced as he continued to walk forward.  
Moments later there was a heavy thud. The teen yelped, dropping to the ground surprised as he rubbed his nose, his body having walked into the wall. He opened his ice blue eyes and looked around confused.  
"Wha...?" He murmured, yawning and tilted his head back, feeling his nose bleed.  
"...Not sleep-walking...again." The boy sighed, and got up after a moment, holding his nose. He yawned again, rubbing his thick long blue hair as he lowered his head back to the way it was before and looked around thinking.  
"...What the hell is the time anyway?" He muttered looking around for said alarm clock. He blinked, looking at the wall, seeing it cracked, the inner light flickering slowly.  
The boy groaned and wacked his forehead, ignoring the red handprint that soon came up as he flickered his hand, the clock raising from the ground. He turned it around in the air, looking at it before sighing and moved it to the table again. The boy walked to his closet and opened the door, looking around. He smiled slightly, grabbing a brown shirt off its hook and pulled it on.  
"Okay! Now it's time for breakfast." The teen yawned again unable to help it as he rubbed his stomach, hearing it rumble and headed for the door.

The blue haired teen walked down the corridor, nodding to the students that passed by. He blinked seeing a older, white and black haired woman walking down the corridor opposite him.  
"Morning Storm." The blue haired nodded lightly.  
The woman looked over and smiled lightly, her pale eyes shining, "Morning James...did you bang your head again?" Storm asked, seeing the faint blood on his nose.  
James blinked and grinned impishly, "I might have." James laughed.  
Storm shook her head, laughing lightly, "Of course, you should be more careful."  
"I'll try to remember that Ms." James laughed again as he nodded farewell to Storm and walked down the hall.  
James blinked lightly and smiled lightly, seeing his purple haired brother talking quietly to Tatsuki on a bench. He didn't go over, not wanting to disturb them so he turned and walked down another hall. He blinked again, seeing Aleksandr and Talon talking quietly and shook his head. Everyone had someone. It was nice, it didn't matter if James didn't have anyone yet, it doesn't mean he doesn't want someone though.  
James sighed lightly and made his way to the kitchen, sniffing the air smelling something cooking.  
"Mmm...what's that smell." James sighed dreamily, drooling slightly as his stomach uttered a growl again. James twirled slightly as he landed into the kitchen and laughed rubbing his neck seeing another mutant cooking.  
"Want some?" The brown haired mutant asked lightly, smiling as they flipped the pancakes.  
"God please." James smiled and walked over leaning against the counter as he reached into his pocket, feeling the pack of cards he always carried around. He chuckled lightly, having slept with them in his pocket. James smiled and pulled them out, holding them lightly in his hand as they floated out, shuffling. A small group of little kids ran into the kitchen and blinked seeing James with the cards. "Whoa... can you do a trick?" One asked, jumping up and down, her green eye and blue eye wide behind her small glasses. James looked over and smiled lightly, patting their heads. "Sure." He replied and made the cards moved around, making different shapes before they shuffled again and vanished. The little girl blinked confused as she glanced around.  
"Where'd they go?" She asked, her friends nodding, checking everywhere. James smiled, and squatted down in front of the girl, reaching behind her ear and pulled out a Ace of hearts before the pile grew bigger till all the cards were sitting in his palm, "They were right behind you the whole time." James grinned.  
"Oo cool!" The girl giggled clapping her hands. James laughed lightly and patted her head again. "You better run along now." James grinned.  
The three nodded as they turned and ran out of the room, what they had wanted to do before, forgotten.  
James smiled lightly nodding thanks to the mutant as he took his plate from their hands before he turned and walked out the kitchen. He normally ate breakfast in the gym room. The Gods know why. James smiled not touching the food yet till he got into the gym. He turned after walking into the gym and closed the door, yawning again, going over to a work bench and sat down.  
"Ahh...time to eat." James said, placing the plate on his lap as he clapped his hands before digging in. No matter; he still ate slowly and quietly. He didn't want to exactly get a cramp as he was lifting weights, that wouldn't be good.

After he finished eating he placed the plate lightly on the ground. James leaned over, grabbing his ipod and plugged it in before laying down on the bench again, moving his arms up as he grasped the large weight above his head. He breathed slowly as he lifted the weight from its holder and lifted it carefully up and down, making sure to breath as he lifted it. James stiffled another yawn after thirty minutes or more of lifting that weight. He placed it back on the holder and placed his hands behind his head, listening to the music. James hummed along with it lightly, ignoring everything else around him.  
James stirred slightly, feeling the fan breeze over him then stop. He frowned slightly, moving his hands up and pulled out his headphones, sleepily slightly, jumping when cold hands clasp onto his wrists, holding them above his head. He then tried moving his legs but jumped in shock feeling a leg between his own, holding them in place.  
"Who the hell..." James growled snapping open his eyes and flinched in surprise seeing two ice blue eyes glaring down at him.  
"L-Lous...w-what the h-hell?" James stuttered shocked, still partly hating the boy for what he did to his sister. They hadn't spoken since that fight which wasn't pretty.  
"What are you doing..." James said confused slightly, and slightly worried to why the hell he was there. Lous growled down at him as he held his wrists roughly, his cold skin biting at James's.  
"Shut up James." Lous muttered lowly.  
James squirmed even more, yelping lightly when he realised what he wanted.  
"Oh hell to the no!" James started to yell and froze, his eyes growing wider watching as Lous leaned down and pressed his lips roughly to James's.  
"Ahhhhh! No no no!!" James yelped turning his head away quickly.  
"Stubborn bastard." Lous hissed lowly, making ice freeze over James's wrists, holding him in place.  
"Get off me you Rapist!!" James gasped shaking his head as he felt Lous pull away slightly, his cold hand sliding down his chest.  
"Don't you **dare** go near there!" James snapped, struggling with his wrists. _'Fuck!... shit me not!'_ A voice in his head screamed. While another voice pondered _'Hmm... well, this is a first...Now I can cross this of, my never-to-do-list. 'Get Raped'.'_ James growled at his thoughts and continued to struggle to get free.  
"Back off!" James hissed feeling the cold hands skim under the shirt and up his chest. James held in a shiver the best he could as he gritted his teeth tightly.  
"I said. Shut up James." Lous muttered, pushing him back down when James tried to sit up. "Stay down boy."  
"What the hell is..." James gasped buckling slightly before he tried franticly to get out when he felt a cold hand slid down his chest, touching the hem of his jeans.  
Lous grinned, "That shut you up." Lous smirked and moved both his hands as he ran his finger down the front of his jeans.  
James flinched, holding in his surprise as he grounded his teeth as Lous unbuttoned his jeans. Lous raised a eyebrow seeing the card printed boxers, "Wow, the name really suits you." Lous sneered.  
James blinked, going a bright red from embarrassment and concentrated, trying his hardest to block out Lous's moving hands.  
"F-Fuck you!!" James seethed, as his hands flashed red, making the ice explode. He quickly moved his legs and threw Lous off the bench, before scrambling up to his feet, breathing quickly.  
He yelped, seeing Lous sit up and grin, James quickly stumbled back, though his half fallen down jeans made him trip and fall against the wall. James yelped again, going red as Lous got up and walked over slowly, predator-like and knelt down by James.  
"Poor poor Ace..."  
"Fuck you." James snapped.  
Lous laughed, "Hmm..." Lous grinned, tipping James's chin up and pressed his lips to James's when James opened his mouth to retort back. James shuddered feeling Lous's tongue trace his lips and moved his hands quickly, shoving Lous back.  
"EW, Sick man!" James gaped, wiping his mouth quickly, feeling the need to drink bleach to wash it out. James jumped up swiftly and yanked up his jeans, not caring to button them as he ran to the door.  
_'Aww... damn... is that still on the never-to-do-list?'_ That annoying voice asked in James's head. The other voice groaned and snapped back, _"Of course it is you prick!"_  
James groaned, holding his head as he left Lous quickly and ripped open the door, running out quickly.

Kalosis blinked looking around as he raised a eyebrow, "...Hmm... my rape-senses are tingling... did something happen to Jam-Jam?" Kalosis muttered tilting his head.


End file.
